Currently, pilferproof closures are used on a number of containers such as soft drink containers, pharmaceutical products, oil containers, etc. and have been readily accepted by the consumer for they provide visual indication of whether the product contained in the container has been tampered with. The pilferproof closure relies on a plurality of spaced apart fracturable bridges which connect the upper portion of the closure with a pilferproof band which normally stays with the container after the closure has been unthreaded. The pilferproof closure functions by having the fractured bridges break during the removal process such that the upper portion of the closure is separated from the pilferproof band. This action produces visible evidence that the container has been opened but also leaves broken bridges with sharp edges which may contact the fingers of a consumer. The sharp edges are more troublesome on metallic closures, such as those made of aluminum, than on thermoplastic closures. However, in either case, the sharp edges of the broken bridges do present a nuisance to the ultimate consumer when he or she initially removes the closure or when the closure is reapplied and subsequently removed.
Now a method has been invented for producing a pilferproof closure which overcomes this problem.